


Happy

by faerierequiem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerierequiem/pseuds/faerierequiem
Summary: There’s a certain time of day when Noah can’t stand to be alone. He’s used to the loneliness at night. Nighttime is when he’s supposed to be alone. It’s when dawn breaks and everyone has gotten up and left for school or work, that’s when the loneliness grows.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a little playlist to listen to as you read, here is a list of the songs I listened to on repeat when I wrote this:  
> 1) "She Comes She Goes (Live)" by Shy Nature  
> 2) "Young" by The Paper Kites  
> 3) "Neon Crimson" by The Paper Kites
> 
> I wrote this spontaneously a while ago. It's simple and short, but I hope you enjoy!

There’s a certain time of day when Noah can’t stand to be alone. He’s used to the loneliness at night. Nighttime is when he’s supposed to be alone. It’s when dawn breaks and everyone has gotten up and left for school or work, that’s when the loneliness grows. Daytime is supposed to be spent with others, but when people are busy with their daily lives and it’s only him by himself in a huge warehouse, the loneliness feels like a burden.

That’s what Noah’s thinking as he sits, hunched over his knees, staring down at his toes. He’s taken the blanket from what’s supposed to be his bedroom and wrapped it over himself. In a way, he guesses the blanket is a way of trying to keep out the fact that he’s by himself. Except it’s only helping him become more aware of nothing but his thoughts.

Noah sighs and places his chin down on his left knee. He starts to see how fast he can move his pointer finger between his toes without missing. For a while, he plays this little game with himself. It may not be much, but at least it’s something to pass the time with.

To Noah’s surprise, he hears the sound of the door opening and in steps Ronan.

Not even giving Ronan the time to catch sight of him, Noah asks, “What are you doing here?”

Ronan’s eyes fall on him. He doesn’t look surprised to see Noah, sitting on the ground, with the blanket around him. He doesn’t reply, just pockets his keys and walks over to grab a snack from the refrigerator in the bathroom.

Noah watches him. “Gansey’s not going to be happy when he finds out you ditched.”

“Yeah, well, Gansey wouldn’t be happy to hear that I punched an idiot in the face.”

“Did you?”

“No,” Ronan snorts. “But I felt like it.”

Noah returns back to his toe game.

“What are you doing anyways?” Ronan asks him.

Noah shrugs. He realizes that he’s happy that Ronan’s here.

Ronan sits down next to him and Noah smiles a small smile.

They don’t talk. Noah continues playing his toe game. Ronan munches at his granola bar. Then, Ronan crumbles up his wrapper and tosses it across the room. Noah looks up as it lands on the floor, another piece of litter amongst the messiness.

Ronan flicks him on the arm. “Let’s go do something.”

“Like what?”

“Something that will make Gansey forget that I ditched today,” Ronan replies, which Noah knows is just another way of saying “trouble”.

They both know what his answer will be, but Noah pretends to think over it. “Hmm… I don’t know, Ronan.”

Ronan flicks him on the cheek.

Noah moves away with an “ow”, bringing a hand to his cheek and giving Ronan an accusatory glare.

Mischief sparkles in Ronan’s eyes. “Oh, come on, ghost boy.” A look crosses his face, like an idea has occurred to him. “Hey, maybe you can help me become a ghost boy, too.”

Noah frowns. “That’s not funny.”

“Okay. Sorry, I take it back.” Ronan stands up. “Now get out of your shell and let’s go see who can sing the Murder Squash song the loudest in the library.”

Noah laughs. “Whoa, Ronan.” The last time they tried to see who could sing the Murder Squash song the loudest, it was at the grocery store. The library is a big leap.

“Well, I have to do something that will divert Gansey’s attention from me ditching class,” Ronan says. “You in?”

Noah gets to his feet, letting his blanket pile on the ground. He laughs again, happy. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you tumblr, check out the fic here: https://fearlessinspirit.tumblr.com/post/138395040216/the-raven-cycle-happy ~ and reblog/like!


End file.
